Little Sister
by Jayde Skies
Summary: Alternate Ending to Season 8. Ari now having just finalized his divorce, meets E's little sister, and instantly falls. Soon though everyone will know what she attempted to leave behind back in New York, as things can only be kept secret for so long. Rating because of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Ari/OC story where the ending of Season 8 will be slightly changed, for Ari at least. Ari ended up getting divorced from his wife and was able to get a loan from the bank to buy out her shares in the company. Also E has a younger sister, who has just moved out to LA, and Vince got divorced a week after having been married.

This story has not been proofread or edited. I apologize for my horrible grammar and spelling in advance. Also I do not own any of the characters from the series and make no money off of this.

Hope you enjoy this, it has been in my head for a while now.

Chapter 1

The guys had taken Ari out tonight, to celebrate his being single. He was officially divorced today, and he was not as excited about it as he led on to the guys. Now he was alone, seriously in debt, living out of a studio apartment with fifty percent custody of his youngest.

"Ari, you need to cheer up." Vince spoke loudly to Ari, trying to get his voice to be heard over the music.

"Think of it this way Ari. You can test drive all these models, with no worry of penalty and you don't have to buy." Drama laughed and took a swig of his beer after he said this.

"I do sadly, kind of agree with Drama. Ari this is your first time of pussy freedom, you need to celebrate." Turtle spoke this as he scanned the crowd, looking for a viable candidate for Ari to take home tonight. "How about her, in the red, blonde."

"No, no brunette twelve a clock in the back." Drama added in quickly.

Eric slid out of his spot in the booth and stood up. "Drama that is more like three." Eric said laughing. "I'll be back guys, gonna make a phone call outside."

"Geez you think he would be more excited, first night away from the kid and all." Huffed Drama as he scanned the crowd once again.

"Well if we are going to play this game. Ari, dirty blonde, short white dress, sitting at the bar." Vince leaned over Ari as he said this and pointed in the direction of the girl he was describing. Ari glanced over and examined her as she searched the groups of people, obviously looking for someone. He did have to admit, she was hot. He watched as she made eye contact with him and smiled, then she stood, and began to make her way over towards their booth.

Turtle lean over to look at the woman that Vince had picked out. "That's a cruel, cruel joke Vince." Turtle laughed. Drama who was now also looking to see who it was that Vince had describe laughed once he saw who it was.

Drama stood quickly just as the woman approached the booth. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and lifted her small five foot, six inch heeled figure off the ground. Ari sat there confused and mesmerized, he thought she held that simple beauty, like the girl next door. She looked young though, and did not appear to be the kind of girl that would be hugging Drama.

"Hey J!" Turtle spoke happily from his spot in the middle of the booth.

The woman groaned as Drama let go of her. "You know I hate it when you call me that Salvatore." Turtle's face went pale at her words.

"Your first name is Salvatore." Ari smiled wildly and chuckled.

"I think E just left to call you. He was getting antsy that you weren't here yet." Vince spoke up as he slung an arm over Ari's shoulders. "So why wouldn't you let us pick you up from the airport?"

"I didn't want to be a bother, I figured all you guys would be busy. Plus I am a big girl Vince, I can manage to find my way around." The woman laughed. She slid into the booth next to Turtle then Drama followed.

"You can find your way around, but you'll fall and break your neck in the process, klutz." Laughed Turtle. The woman twisted around and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Watch it, I could beat you up when we were ten, and I can still do it now." She said this with a smile though.

Vince cleared his throat and stuck out a hand to motion to the woman. "Jade this is Ari our agent, and Ari..." Just as he was about to finish Eric came back to the table.

"You know the point of having a cell phone is to answer it when someone calls right." Eric huffed as he stood at the front of the booth looking at the woman.

"Meet E's little sister Jade." Vince said with a smile.

"Wait your parents still wanted to reproduce after you." Ari spoke as he looked at Eric.

"Fucker." Eric laughed as he looked between Ari and Jade.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go see if we can move somewhere else with a little more room." Spoke Vince. Ari got up from the booth to allow Vince out, Turtle soon followed

"I'm gonna go with him, I did wanna get laid tonight, and the bruises wont help." Turtle laughed, Jade just stuck out her tongue at him. Ari went to slide back into the booth but Eric shuffled in front of him quickly blocking his path.

"Your crazy if you think I'm going to let you, newly single asshole sit next to my sister in a bar." Eric spoke, sliding in to sit next to Jade. Ari brushed his tie down as he slid back into the booth. "So where have you been?"

"Sorry dad! I ended up coming down here early so I just sat at the bar. That was till I felt these fuckers staring me down." Jade laughed as she said this.

Everyone left at the booth sat in an awkward silence as they waited for Vince to return. Ari chanced sneaking a glance at Jade as they sat there, and when he turned to look at her found her watching him.

She began to blush realizing she had been caught staring. "So Ari..."

"Hey, we got a table in the back." Vince's voice interrupted Jade. Everyone then began to slide out of the booth. Ari stood and straightened his suit. Eric slid after him and moved to catch up to Vince.

Jade slid off the leather material and attempted to stand but caught the edge of her heal on small ledge of the raised floor. Ari noticing quickly leaned down and reached out to catch her before she fell flat on her face. Helping her to stand he let his hand linger on hers for a few moments before letting go.

"Thanks." Jade said with a smile, as her face started to turn red.

"Turtle wasn't joking when he called you a klutz huh?" Smirked Ari. Jade laughed and just shook her head, trying to get her face to cool down.

"I may have a nasty habit of running into things, fall off of things, breaking dishes...Still amazingly it hasn't effected my work." Jade spoke this as the two of them began to walk towards the groups new table.

"What do you do?" Questioned Ari.

"I'm an history major and museum curator. I actually just moved out here a few days ago, I was offered a job with a private auction house here in LA" The two had reached the private table and Ari moved to pull out a chair for Jade. "Thank you." Jade spoke as she sat down, Ari then took a seat next to her.

"She wont say it, but we all know she only took the job cause she missed us." Vince laughed from where he and the others sat at the other end of the table already with a girls surrounding them.

"Actually, it was the weather...and the guys." Jade spoke as she blushed slightly. "How could I possible pass up warm weather and sandy beaches with hot shirtless men walking around them."

"I'm not listening to this." Spoke Eric from across the table, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he finished. "It's Sloan, I'll be right back." Then with that Eric left the table and made his way to the entrance of the club.

"So is this what it's always like when they go out?" Jade questioned as she dipped her head low and leaned into Ari, trying to have her voice heard as the music seemed to have gotten incredibly louder.

"Always." Ari laughed as he looked back to where Vince sat with a woman straddling him.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Jade questioned as she took a quick look at the guys then back at Ari. "I really don't want to sit here watching my best friends making out with some random women on my first night out since being in LA."

"Well we should probably leave then before E gets back, otherwise the midget may want to ass fuck me if he sees me leaving with you." Ari laughed as he and Jade booth stood up.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Vince spoke up as he looked around the young woman who sat on his lap.

"We are going to go grab a coffee, but if E asks tell him we went to go fuck." Ari responded with a smirk, as he put his hand on the small of Jade's back and motioned her towards a back exit.

Once the two were out of the club Ari offered Jade his arm and the two began to walk around to the front of the building. Ari stopped Jade before they rounded the corner to the street hearing Eric's voice approaching them.

"Shit." Jade spoke as she realized they were about to be caught by her brother. Ari motioned for Jade to be quiet and stay where she was. Ari quickly walked around the corner and stopped Eric before he could walk any farther.

Jade pressed herself against the wall and listened to the two of them talk. "Ari, what are you doing out here?"

"I came out to see if the valet watched a good fuck." Responded Ari. Jade had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She could only imagine from the stories she had heard of Ari that he was making some obscene gesture.

"What ever." Came Eric's voice, then a few seconds later Ari came back around the corner and held out his hand for Jade to take. Smiling Jade took his hand and the two rushed off towards the valet to get his car. Once it came around Ari opened the passenger door for Jade to get in, then he rushed around to the drivers and they were off.

"So where's a good place for a night cap around here?" Jade questioned then jumped suddenly as she felt her chest vibrate.

Ari watched from the corner of his eye as Jade reached into top left side of her dress and produced a cell phone from inside her bra. "It's Eric, think the guys told him what you said?" Jade hung up on the call and looked to Ari.

"I'd bet on it." Laughed Ari as he looked at Jade. "You hungry?"

"Ya I could eat something." Jade answered as she looked down at her again ringing phone.

"You should probably answer that. I don't want E kicking down my door looking for you." Jade sighed at Ari's words and answered the call, holding the phone up to her ear, she quickly pulled it away when Eric's yelling came through the receiver.

"Why the fuck did you leave with Ari?" Came Eric's voice from the speaker.

"Eric calm down, we both wanted to leave and he offered to give me a lift home so I didn't have to take a cab." Jade responded quickly. "We are pulling up to my hotel right now."

Suddenly Ari leaned over towards Jade's phone. "You like that baby!" Jade's face went pale and she immediately pushed Ari away. "Come on baby, I wanna have my way with you, wanna fuck you like a fat girl wants a doughnut!"

"Ari!" Jade screeched, as she held the phone farther away from him. "Eric he is joking. I'm going to go now, and I will be over for breakfast in the morning."

"Ya he better be joking, tell that fucker if he touches you I will kill him!" Jade could tell Eric must have been yelling into his phone as his voice echoed throughout the car.

"Oh come on E, don't tell me you wouldn't want some little Ari's running around your house on Christmas morning." Ari spoke loudly so Eric would be able to hear him through Jade's phone.

"Ari, fuck you!" Came Eric's reply from the device.

"Eric I love you and I will see you in the morning, goodnight." Jade spoke quickly not waiting for a reply and ending the call. Jade then quickly backhanded Ari's arm. "Seriously Ari, your going to get me killed tomorrow."

Ari just laughed in response as they pulled up outside of the Ritz-Carlton. Jade looked around the area and back to Ari. "I was just joking when I said you were taking me back to my hotel you know."

"This is where you're staying?" Ari questioned as he put the car into park.

"Ya until I can get my condo furnished, the business is putting me up here until then." Said Jade as she opened the car door to get out. Ari got out of the car as well and got a ticket from the valet before they entered the hotel.

"Well then this would be the perfect place to try and get you drunk, then have my way with you." Ari laughed as he took Jade's arm in his own and escorted her to the elevator, watching Jade as she began to blush. "You know you do that a lot."

"What?" Jade questioned as the two entered the elevator and headed for the 24th floor.

"Blushing, it's hard to believe that E never told me he had a sister." Ari spoke as the elevator rose slowly.

"Ya well after the things that I've heard about you from Eric, don't know if I should be left alone with you." Said Jade with a giggle.

"Really, what has the little midget said about me?" Questioned Ari, turning to look down at Jade he looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Just remember this, Eric respects you, but he thinks you're an asshole." Jade looked up at Ari as she said this and smiled.

The elevator dinged signalling that they were at their floor, and the two of them broke their stare to look into the restaurant. As they stepped out of the elevator a man greeted them. "Mr. Gold, good to see you again. Your wife is here as well, were you wanting to sit with her?" The man spoke as he looked from Ari to Jade and back again.

"Ex wife actually, and as far away as possible would be preferable." Ari spoke strongly as he chanced a glance around what little he could see of the restaurant.

"Ari, we can always go somewhere else." Jade whispered and she wrapped her arms tightly around his.

"Please lead the way." Ari spoke to the man, and he began to lead them towards the back of the restaurant. Once they arrived at their small curved booth Ari helped Jade in then followed shortly after.

"Your waitress will be right over to take your orders." Then the man left leaving Jade and Ari alone. Jade watched as Ari scanned the surrounding area, when his eyes stopped on a table of four women Jade had to assume one of them was his ex wife.

"So which one is she?" Jade questioned as she leaned in closely to Ari and placed a hand softly on his thigh.

"Black dress." Was all he said. Jade examined the woman in black finding her to be extremely beautiful. She felt slightly intimidated as Ari's ex turned to look at their booth after having been pointed out by one of the other ladies at the table.

Turning quickly Jade looked at Ari to find him not paying any attention to his ex wife but instead was staring down at herself with a smile on his face.

"She's hot Ari, and you gave her up?" Jade whispered as she felt herself becoming quite self conscious of her short stature as Ari's eyes bored into her.

"She gave up on me." Ari spoke softly.

"So you still love her?" Jade whispered hoping for an answer that after the short time of knowing Ari she should not have been wishing for.

"She is the mother of my children, I will always love her. But, if we were still together we would both be extremely unhappy and I wouldn't be here with you right now." Ari spoke softly as he brought his hand down to cover the one that Jade had placed on his leg.

Just as Ari had said that a women in a white button down shirt stepped in front of their table with a note pad. "Good evening Mr. Gold, can I get your guest and yourself something to drink?"

"My date and I would love a bottle of your Krug, Clos d'Ambonnay. Also can we get the crisp lettuce cups and the Chinese chive crystal dumplings." Jade smiled as Ari took charge of the evening even with his wife staring him down.

"Yes Mr. Gold, I will be right back with your champagne." Then the lady wandered off.

"This is the best Chinese you will ever eat." Ari spoke as he removed his hand from atop Jade's and rested his elbows on the table. "So your auction house must do pretty good if they are putting you up here."

"I would say they do pretty well for themselves. It's Black Fin's, so they got a little money to spend. I'm going to be appraising antiquities before they go up for auction." Jade smiled as she said this. She was quite proud of herself for having gotten so far in her life already.

"That would explain it. Just make sure you watch out for your boss, heard he has a habit of fucking anything hot with two legs." Ari watched as Jade's face turned beet red at his words. "Which begs the question how is it that you and E can share the same genes, and I swear if you blush any harder I will have to give you a real reason to blush."

Jade covered her face in her hands with a laugh. "Hey now, if you're going to make it in this town, you're going to have to learn to fight back."

"Fight back?" Jade questioned as she pulled her hands away from her face and fanned herself.

"You're in LA now baby, you got to learn to dish it out as fast as it comes at you." Just then their waitress came back over to the table with their champagne, and poured them each a glass.

Once she had left Ari handed a glass to Jade and took one for himself. "To new beginnings." Ari spoke as he raised his glass towards Jade, and she too raised her glass to cheers Ari.

"So I need to be ruthless huh." Jade spoke after she took a sip of her champagne and placed her glass back down on the table. She reached forward and took Ari's glass from him placing it down next to her's. Then she reached for Ari's tie and pulled him down, crushing her lips against his. After a few seconds she released Ari's tie and pulled away.

"Sorry, I got tired of your ex wife glaring at me, figured I would give her a reason for it." Ari did not hear what she said however and just let his eyes bounce from Jade's eyes to her lips then back again. Then quickly brought his hand up into her hair and bringing his lips down onto hers again.

What felt like minutes into their heated make out session they were broken apart by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Mr. Gold, sorry to interrupt but your appetizers are served." Ari and Jade broke apart just as their waitress scurried away.

"Ms. Murphy, can I interest you in a lettuce cup?" Ari smirked as he looked down at Jade. He laughed as he watched Jade attempt to speak but found she could not, so she simply just nodded her head. "Been a while since I've left a woman speechless."

Jade swallowed and willed herself not to blush. Ari placed a lettuce cup on a plate for her then took one for himself. Just as he had taken a bite of his food Jade finally spoke up. "You can say that again after you fuck me tonight."

Ari nearly chocked on his food. Once he swallowed his food he looked at Jade with a smirk. "You learn quick my young padawan."

"I wasn't joking." Jade whispered with a raised eyebrow. Their waitress was just walking back over to her.

"How is everything tasting so far?" She asked as she looked between Jade and Ari.

"It is delicious, but can I ask a favor." Jade questioned the waitress.

"Certainly, Madam." The waitress responded.

"Can you have this packaged and sent to my room, as well as Miss Gold's tables bill. Don't tell her till after we have left." Jade smiled sweetly as she handed her key card over to waitress.

"Right away Mam." With a small nod the waitress left.

"What are you doing?" Ari asked Jade as he glanced over to his ex wife's table.

"Asserting my dominance." Replied Jade as she quickly downed the rest of her glass for a little more liquid courage before they did their walk out of the restaurant.

"I like it." Ari whispered as he leaned down quickly to give Jade a quick kiss on the lips then shuffled out of the booth. Turning Ari helped Jade out of the booth just as the waitress came back.

"Here is your card back Ms. Murphy. We will have your food and champagne sent over shortly." The waitress said with a smile.

"Thank you." Said Jade as she looked from the waitress to Ari. Ari smiled and held out his arm for Jade to take and the two of them made their way out of the restaurant.

They had just made it to Jade's suite when Ari's phone rang. Jade let them in as Ari answered the call. However before he could get a greeting out his ex wife's voice filled the large living space. "What the fuck Ari!"

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ari spoke as entered into the suit examining the expensive room.

"You paid for our dinner, what the fuck is that Ari?" Ari watched as Jade came to stand a few feet in front of him, watching him as she slowly slid her dress off. "Ari?" His ex wife's voice sounded again through the phone grabbing his attention.

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was my girl." Ari spoke as he watched Jade's dress hit the floor, leaving her in a very sexy looking matching white bra and panties.

"Your girl? What the fuck Ari!" Ari shoved his fist between his teeth to keep himself from groaning as Jade turned away and started to walk towards the bedroom. "You told me you weren't seeing anyone when we talked this morning."

"Careful Melissa, you're starting to sound jealous." Ari smirked, suddenly the elevator dinged behind him, signalling their food had arrived.

"Here is your food and champagne Mr. Gold." Ari worded thank you to the man as he left the room, shutting the doors behind him.

"You're with her right now aren't you?"

"Ya, and we are about to make sweat sweat love, have a good night Melissa." Ari spoke as he quickly hung up his phone cutting her off as she began to yell at him.

"Are you coming Ari, or am I going to have to start without you." Jade yelled from the bedroom.

"God where have you been all my life?" Ari spoke loudly as he made his way to the bedroom, but then remembered the champagne and rushed back to grab it.

"I've been hiding out in New York, waiting for you to become available." Laughed Jade from behind the wall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade awoke to the ringing of a cell phone. Attempting to stretch out she found an arm wrapped around her pinning her to the bed. "Is it your's or mine?" Came Ari's voice from behind her.

"I think that's yours." Jade whispered as she felt Ari shift next to her. The next thing she new Ari was sitting on top of her as he got his cell phone from the bed side table.

"Jake, this better be important." Spoke Ari as looked down to where he had Jade pinned beneath him. "I'm with a client, so if Babs can't wait till I get in tell her to go busy herself with an ass fuck." Ari then hung up the phone and through it to the floor as he leaned down to kiss Jade.

"I should probably get up Ari. Eric is expecting me this morning." Jade spoke through giggles as Ari showered her in kisses.

"Want me to drive you?" Spoke Ari between kisses.

"And have Eric kill you, I would like to see you again you know." Jade smiled as she wiggled herself out from underneath Ari.

Ari laid on his side in the bed and watched as Jade made her around the bed and into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and smiled to himself as he laid back down, about ten minutes passed before he heard it it turn back off.

"Let me drive you, I wanna see the little fucker squirm when he sees me." Jade just laughed as she exited the bathroom with her bathrobe tucked around her.

"Fine, but you better go shower." Just then there was a knock on the door and Jade smiled. "Ah and that would be your new suit." Ari looked at her questionably. "I had your suit sent down last night for dry cleaning and asked that they pick you up a new one for today. Can't have you going into the office in the same clothes as yesterday. Someone might start getting suspicious."

Standing from the bed Ari made his way to the bathroom. "This company must be paying you nicely." He laughed as he disappeared behind the wall. Jade made her way to the door and retrieved Ari's items. Once she came back into the bedroom to change, she could hear him singing in the shower and had to smile to herself.

Jade had just finished dressing in a pair of skinny jeans and a button down lose fitting shirt when Ari came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. "You should probably get some clothes on. I wasn't joking about the hot guys with no shirt on comment, I'm a sucker for a good chest."

Ari chuckled as he began to dress, the suit Jade had gotten was a simple but classic, dark grey Armani, with a bright green tie. Once he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Nice choice, but I'm kind of feeling like a whore now. Paying for my dinner, take me back to your hotel room, showering me with new clothes."

"Well you will just have to make it up to me then. Besides you don't need to worry about it. I have quite the little nest egg from selling out my shares of the company I helped to start in New York, as well as a few other ventures I had."

"How nice a nest egg...if you don't mind me asking." Ari questioned as he tied his tie.

Jade blushed slightly before answering. "Enough that I would never need to work again, and more then enough to mean Eric can never find out. As far as he knows I'm still trying to pay off my student debt from ten years ago."

"Wow, now I really do feel like a whore." Smirked Ari. He watched as Jade approached him to help him with his tie.

"And what a fine whore you would make." Spoke Jade as she finished with his tie. "Now you better get me to Eric's before he sends out a search party." Ari caught Jade's hands before she could walk away and pulled her into a kiss.

"Your wish is my command." The two then left the room and headed down to the lobby. After retrieving Ari's car the two set off the Sloan and Eric's house. Pulling up the drive Ari stopped near the front door.

"So you did mention about making it up to me. How about I pick you up at your hotel at five. We will go have a nice dinner, on me, and I will show you some of the LA sights." Ari questioned to Jade.

"I would love that." Jade leaned over and gave Ari a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the car. Once she was out and towards the door Ari sped off to work.

Jade approached the door and knocked, she only had to wait a few minutes for Sloan to open the door. "Jade! It's so good to see you. Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

Jade entered the house with a wide smile. "No, my driver knew exactly where to go."

Meanwhile Ari had not felt like this in months, it was like he was on cloud nine. For the first time in months he really felt like his old self again. Arriving at his building he made his way up to his office with a smile. Lloyd was standing at Jake's desk talking with him as Ari approached.

"Good morning boys!" Ari greeted happily as he walked by them and into his office. Lloyd and Jake followed quickly after him.

"You are in big trouble Ari, you missed the meeting with Franco this morning." Lloyd spoke as he watched Ari sit down at his desk. "Is that a new suit? Wait why are you smiling, you never smile."

"Sure I smile Lloyd, I close a big deal I smile." Ari spoke stretching his arms out to the sides.

"No, your big deal smile is more like this." Lloyd scrunched his face into something of a half smirk half smile. "This smile is different."

"Get out Lloyd, before you see what my angry face looks like." Ari spoke leaning over his desk slightly and straitening his tie.

"I will find out what is going on Ari Gold, if it's the last thing I do." Lloyd spoke as he turned to walk out of the office.

"No Lloyd the last thing you'll do is some guy up the rear. Now out, that goes for you too Jake." Ari spoke as he went to look at his computer screen.

"But sir, Vincent Chase is waiting for you." Jake spoke as he pointed over to the couches just outside Ari's office. Ari looked up to see Vince give him a wave.

"Well why aren't you sending him in Jake." Ari spoke sternly.

"Yes Mr. Gold." Jake quickly left the office and motioned for Vince to enter.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ari spoke as leaned back in his chair and watch Vince enter and seat himself on the couch.

"Seeing as how E is spending the day with his sister I figured I would come and see if you found me anything." Vince spoke causally as he put his arms up on the back of the couch.

"I got a couple good ones." Ari spoke as he filtered through a stack of scripts on his desk and handed a few to Vince. "How would little E feel if he knew you were here without him right now." Ari questioned.

"Well I'll tell you what, he definitely wouldn't be as angry as he would be if he found out you slept with his sister last night." Vince spoke smugly.

"I don't know what your talking about Vince. If I was banging E's sister, everyone would know about it. The whole world would hear her screaming my name as I took her from behind." Ari spoke thinking quick on his feet emphasizing his words with his arms to indicate a thrusting motion.

"Ari, I've known you for a long time, and I've known Jade a lot longer. I'll keep your secret, but I'm just here to warn you, if you hurt her, E won't be the only one you need to worry about, Jade is like a sister to all of us, and she's been through too much already." Vince then got up off the couch and made his way out of the office. Ari watched Vince walk towards to elevator, and chuckled slightly when he saw Vince turn around and motion that he would be watching him.

Ari sat in his office for a good few minutes before picking up his phone and dialing Eddie's number, and after a few seconds he picked up. Eddie's voice slightly filtering into Ari's office. "What can I do for you Ari?"

"Eddie, I'm about to give you what little money I have left." Ari spoke quietly trying to make sure his assistant could not hear him.

"Ya, heard about your divorce. Your not wanting me to tail you ex are you?"

"No, actually I need you to look into someone for me. Name is Jade Murphy, just moved here from New York." Ari spoke as he swiveled in his chair to look out his window.

"Give me till the end of the day." Then the line went dead. Ari swung back around to his desk and hung up his phone. Running his hands across his face he thought about what he was doing. He had only just met this girl, and already slept with her in less the twenty four hours of being divorced. Now he was having Eddie do a background check on her, I mean it was not like he had to worry about her coming after his money, he did not really have any left. The comment that Vince had made about her and the fact she had so easily thrown around her money, even if it was being fronted by her company made him question a few things.

"So Jade, did you wanna stay for dinner tonight?" Eric questioned Jade as they sat in the living room, Jade rocking a sleeping Baxter in her arms.

"I can't sorry, I have a dinner date for work tonight." Jade smiled as she looked from Baxter to Eric.

"But you don't start till Monday?" Eric spoke this as a question.

"Ya, but they wanna go over some things and I still have to sign some stuff." Jade watched as Sloan entered the room, and then suddenly felt Baxter's diaper fill.

"It's like he knows you were coming for him. I think he might have done a number two." Jade laughed as she held out Baxter for Sloan to take.

"Nope, it's Eric's turn." Spoke Sloan. Eric groaned and got up off the couch and took Baxter from Jade and then left to go upstairs to change him.

A few minutes of silence passed before Sloan spoke."So, Eric couldn't stop talking about last night." Said Sloan as she said in Eric's now vacant spot on the couch.

Jade looked at Sloan quizzically. "Why? Nothing really happened, well I mean maybe after I left, but it was pretty dull." Jade watched as Sloan leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her, giving Jade the look of she did not believe her.

"It was a good think Baxter couldn't sleep last night, cause Eric would have kept me up all night talking about how you left with Ari." Sloan smirked as she said this.

"I didn't leave with Ari. He wanted to leave anyway and he used the excuse of giving me a ride back to the hotel." Jade spoke as she pulled her feet up and under her as she sat on the couch.

Sloan raised an eyebrow. "Well Eric doesn't seem to think that. Vince even called this morning to see if Eric would go with him to see Ari, and he refused said that he was pretty sure he would kill him."

"Actually I'm pretty sure I said I would beat the fucker in a pulp." Came Eric's voice from the top of the stairs. "Sloan, I may need some help up here, it's everywhere."

Sloan sighed and got up off the couch and made her way to the stair case. "We will be right back." She spoke before acceding the stairs.

Jade sat on the couch tapping her fingers against her leg when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw an unknown number had texted her, the message on the screen reading "Are you thinking about me right now, cause my dicks vibrating?" Jade gasped as she read the message, it had to be Ari. Quickly looking to the staircase to make sure no one was coming down Jade unlocked her phone to reply.

"Still at Eric's, so no dick pics. Also how did you get my number?" Jade hit send and a few minutes later she received her reply. "Called your office, told them I was interested in only dealing with you. Just wanted to give you the heads up Vince knows, don't know how. Also you would love my dick pics *winkey face emoticon*"

Jade stifled a laugh as she read Ari's response. She quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket as she heard someone coming down the stairs. After Sloan reached the bottom of the stairs she looked at Jade with a horrified face. "Don't ever have children." She whispered, then made her way to the kitchen and Jade heard the tap turn on. Sloan obviously scrubbing a layer of skin off her hands.

A few moments later Eric came down and approached Jade with Baxter in his arms. "Don't ever have kids."

"It's okay your wife already warned me." Jade giggled as she watched Eric sit down on the couch looking wiped. Jade's phone vibrated again and she slowly pulled it out being sure to not let Eric see who was texting her. It was Ari again asking if she needed an out from Eric's cause he was in need of a lunch date.

Quickly Jade texted him back with a short and simple "yes!" A few seconds later Ari texted her back that he would send a driver over to pick her up. Shoving her phone back in her pocket she looked over to Eric who was watching her intently.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to cut my visit short, I just got a text from work, they are going to send someone over to pick me up." Jade stood and stretched her limbs. "The nice thing is now I live here, so I can babysit when ever you need." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jake!" Ari yelled from his office to his assistant. Quickly Jake stuck his head through the doorway.

"Yes, Mr Gold?" He questioned.

"Call Shauna Roberts for me, have her assistant bring over a couple simple dresses in a size six sent over. I'm taking a client with to my lunch meeting and she will need a change of clothes." Ari spoke and when he did not hear his assistant move he stared him down. "Now Jake, or I will find an assistant that can!"

"Yes Sir." Jake spoke quickly then exited the room and got on the phone. About thirty minutes passed when Shauna came storming into his office with her assistant dragging a small rack of dresses.

"Seriously Ari, you know I don't work for you right!" Shauna spoke as she sat down on his couch and crossed her arms.

"But Shauna who else would I trust to dress the woman that will be sitting next to me at lunch." Ari smiled as he stood up to examine the rack of dresses. "Just bill the company for this."

"So who is she Ari?" Shauna asked from her spot on the couch.

"Just a client, but she is going to need a change of clothes before our meeting." Ari looked over at Shauna and as he did so noticed Jade being escorted by Jake towards the office.

"Ah and here she is now." Ari smiled as Jake opened the door for Jade to enter. Jade looked around at everyone in the room then over to Ari.

"Sorry am I interrupting something, your assistant said I was fine to come in." Jade spoke. Ari watched as Shauna stood up and examined Jade.

"Ari you didn't tell me she was going to need shoes!" Shauna spoke to Ari as she began to pull stuff off the rack.

"Jade, meet the devil." Ari spoke as he moved to put his hand on the small of Jade's back.

"Hey watch it or I'm billing you for double." Shauna said this as she pulled a dress off the rack, a simple deep blue halter style dress with a large black stripe at the waist. "This should work with the flats. Go try it on." Shauna then held the dress out for Jade to take.

"Jake!" Ari yelled for his assistant. "Please show Jade where she can change."

"Certainly Sir." Jake spoke as he directed Jade out of the room. Once Shauna saw Jade was far enough away so she would not hear she began to drill into Ari.

"So who is she Ari?" Shauna spoke as she waved her own assistant out of the room.

"She is just a client Shauna." Replied Ari. Shauna just rolled her eyes in response.

"Well even if she looks like fucking Marilyn Munroe in that dress, your not getting it till you tell me who she is. I know everyone in this town Ari, and I have never seen her." Shauna spoke her voice raising with each word she spoke.

Ari quickly put out his hands to signal for her to quiet. "Fine, but you cannot say anything, to anyone, or so help me god!" Ari quickly looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "It's E's sister."

"E, Vince's E? Oh Ari you know you're fucked right." Shauna spoke crossing her arms and staring down Ari.

"I know okay. So unless you want to be witness to my death by midget bludgeoning you will not speak of this." Ari spoke looking at Shauna then looking over her shoulder as he saw Jade approaching them.

Shauna noticed his stare and turned to see Jade walking back towards them, looking exquisite in just a simple dress with flats. Turning back to look at Ari she sighed. "You're so fucked Ari."

Jade entered the office and went to stand beside Shauna and in front of Ari. "The dress if lovely, thank you." Jade smiled as she looked to Shauna then back to Ari her smile widening.

"God you are both so fucked." Shauna spoke as she walked over to the couch and plopped herself down. Jade looked questioningly between Ari and Shauna.

"She knows who you are, I had to tell her." Ari spoke rubbing his face with his right hand. Jade turned to look at Shauna and held out a hand. "Jade Murphy, Eric's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shauna leaned over and took Jade's hand in hers. "Shauna Roberts, Publicist." Shauna let go of Jade's hand and looked over to Ari. "I have a sneaking suspicion your going to me, so give me a call when you're back from lunch." Shauna then stood and left Ari's office.

Ari moved to stand in front of Jade and smiled down at her. "You know you do short much better then your brother." Laughed Ari.

"Ha, ha. So not that I mind, but what's with the dress?" Questioned Jade.

"Well I must admit I might be using you a little." Ari spoke as he moved to direct Jade out of his office. "I found out my lunch meeting was bringing his wife, and I really want to impress so I though I would also bring along some arm candy."

Jade allowed herself to be led out of the office and towards the elevator. "Who's your lunch date with?"

"Mark Wahlberg and his wife Rhea." Ari smiled as they entered the elevator.

The two of them arrived at the restaurant for lunch and found the Mark and Rhea were already there. The couple stood and greeted Ari and Jade as they arrived.

"Ah so you're the reason they added another chair." Mark smiled as he took Jade's hand in his in greeting.

"Mark, Rhea this is Jade." Ari smiled as he helped Jade get seated then sat himself between Jade and Mark, leaving Jade with the opportune to talk to Rhea.

"Pleasure." Jade smiled as she situated herself in her seat.

"So Ari, we were sorry to hear about your divorce but looks like you bounced back quickly." Mark laughed as he looked from Jade to Ari.

"Mark!" Rhea screeched as she looked at Jade. "I will just apologize now for that and everything else that will probably come out of his mouth."

"What can I say, when someone looks this exquisite it's hard to sit on the sidelines." Spoke Ari with a smile, he reached out and took Jade's hand in his and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"Awe, remember when you cared that much for me." Rhea laughed as she swatted Mark on the arm.

"Hey watch it there Ari, if you want me to take this movie you should probably stop showing me up." Mark spoke with a laugh.

A few moments later a waiter came by and took everyone's orders then rushed off. Mark and Ari had begun to talk about work and Rhea groaned as she turned to Jade. "I'm so glad you came with, I hate it when he drags me to these meetings."

"Well you should know that Ari was concerned about that, so he asked if I would come along to keep you company." Jade smiled. "I don't know how you could sit through this all the time without company."

"Tell me about it. I love that he want's to make me feel included but I can only stand shop talk for so long." Rhea pulled her napkin off the table and laid it in her lap then sat back casually. "So what is it that you do Jade? Actress, singer, both?"

"Actually I work as an appraiser." Jade answered, then she felt Ari's hand on hers.

"Actually you was offered a job with Black Fin's, they wanted her so bad they flew her all the way from New York." Ari spoke looking at Rhea.

"Oh, I love that place. They get such rarities, I'm a sucker for antique tea pots." Rhea gasped as she looked from Mark to Jade.

"I will be sure to get Ari to get in touch with you should I come across anything." Jade smiled to Rhea. Just then their waiter arrived with their food and began placing their dishes down.

"Oh screw Ari, don't you leave here till I give you my number." Rhea spoke as she prepared to eat. The four then ate and chatted casually for a couple hours then once they were finished left to go to the valet together.

"Okay, Jade be sure to give me a call, even if you just want to meet for lunch." Rhea spoke as she wrote her phone number down on the back of one of the restaurant's business cards, and then handed it to Jade.

"Definitely." Spoke Jade as she smiled widely.

"Ari, you better be right about this one." Mark spoke as he walked over to his car.

"When am I ever wrong?" Ari spoke as he waved to Mark and Rhea as they got in their car and left. Once they had driven away, Ari turned and took Jade in her arms, kissing her deeply. After a few seconds he let her go and smiled down at her.

"I could not have made that deal without you." Ari spoke as he handed his ticket to the valet.

"Yes you could of." Smiled Jade as she rocked back and forth on the concrete.

"No, I couldn't have. You were brilliant." Spoke Ari as he made his way back over to her. "Now, can I drop you back off at your hotel?"

"Please...oh my phone and things are back at your office." Jade spoke.

"Well if you don't mind hanging around my work, I only have two in office appointments left for the day, should only take me an hour or so then we can both go back to your hotel. Then I can properly thank you for today." Smirked Ari as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"How can I say no to that?" Jade laughed as Ari took her arm and led her over to the car.

They arrived back at Ari's office and Jade made to grab her clothes to go change, but Ari swiftly grabbed her wrists and held them to her chest. "Nope, I'm going to be the one to get you out of that dress. Now, my two thirty should be here any minute I'll have Jake get you what ever you need while you wait."

Jade smiled and allowed Ari to take her out of his office. "Jake, make this fine young woman feel at home till I'm done with my meetings, and Jake no eye fucking her either." Ari motioned that he would be watching him, and Jake swallowed so loudly even Jade heard it.

"Yes Sir."

Jade sat on one of the couches flipping through a magazine when she felt the section of the couch next to her shift. Looking over she found an Asian man with a colourful looking at her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd." He spoke stretching his hand out to her. Jade smiled and took it in hers.

"Jade, nice to meet you."

"So you must be the one that Ari was all smiles for this morning." Lloyd spoke crossing one leg over the other and wrapping his hands around his knees.

Jade looked at Lloyd not sure of what to say. "Oh don't worry, I will not say anything, but I think we should take you somewhere else for the time being. Ari is having a little trouble concentrating." Lloyd pointed towards Ari's office and as Jade looked over she found Ari staring at her through the glass and not paying attention to his client.

"So it would seem. Do you have an office I could hide out in?" Lloyd nodded and stood, holding out a hand to help Jade up from the couch he took her into his office next to the waiting area.

"So Lloyd, what do you do here?" Jade spoke as she sat across from Lloyd who was seating himself behind his desk.

"I'm head of the television department here at Miller Gold." Lloyd spoke proudly. "I actually use to be Ari's assistant, that was till I quit. Didn't take him long to realize he missed me though and he hired me back as an agent."

Jade and Lloyd were talking happily, when Ari's head popped into the doorway. "I know she's not your type Lloyd but this one could even convert the likes of you if you hang out with her for long enough." Laughed Ari. Then he looked towards Jade, "You ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me grab my stuff." Jade spoke as she stood from her chair.

"Already got you covered." Ari said as he raised Miller Gold gift bag in the air for her to see. Ari held out his arm for Jade to take and the two said their goodbyes to Lloyd then headed off to go back to the hotel.

Once they were in Jade's room Ari swiftly grabbed her and lifted her to rest on his hips, moving her legs to wrap around him. "Now, Ms. Murphy are you ready for me to properly thank you for today?" Ari questioned as he began to kiss her neck and walk her towards the large couch in the living area.

He threw her down and quickly jumped on top of her causing Jade to giggle as his hands began to roam her body. Jade reached up to undo Ari's tie and once it was free tossed it behind her and onto the floor. Ari pulled away at that point and just looked at her. "God you are beautiful." He whispered as he pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Careful Mr. Gold or I might start to think you are falling for me." Giggled Jade as she looked up at him.

"Hook, line and sinker baby." Ari spoke before he leaned down and kissed Jade aggressively. Just then Jade's phone started ringing from inside the bag on the floor. Jade pulled away and looked from Ari to the floor. "Nope you're mine right now. You can call them back." Ari then began to kiss Jade's neck and then began to kiss a line down towards her chest. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his suit jacket pocket. Groaning Ari pulled away and got off the couch, reaching for his phone Jade's began to ring again.

Ari looked down at his phone, "It's Vince." Ari spoke simply as he watched Jade grab her phone to see who was calling.

"It's Eric, I better go take this in the bedroom." Jade spoke as she answered her cell and rushed off to the bedroom closing the door behind her so hopeful he wouldn't be able to hear Ari in the other room.

Ari answered his cell and brought the phone up to his ear. "Vince, to what do I owe this wonderfully timed call?"

"We are all going out for dinner tonight, E and I both loved the 'Man with no Name'. So we wanted to go over it tonight with ya." Vince spoke through the phone.

"I can't tonight, I already have plans for dinner." Ari spoke as he shed himself of his suit jacket.

"Ya well your plans are about to be canceled." Vince's voice dropped to a whisper, "E is talking Jade out of her work dinner right now."

"You know you are the best fucking cock block I've ever seen right?" Ari spoke sitting down on the couch and stretching out casually.

"Hey now, that's my sister you're talking about." Vince laughed in reply. Just then Jade came back out of the bedroom.

"We will be there, bye Vince." Ari spoke as he swiftly hung up the line. Ari turned to look at Jade, "So let me guess you're going to dinner tonight with the boys."

Jade nodded. "Well how about we resume where we left off, we don't need to be there till six, so we got a little time to kill." Jade held her hand out to Ari. He took it but instead of getting up, he pulled Jade down into his lap.

A while later Jade and Ari arrived at the restaurant Jade sporting a simple black knee length dress and Ari in his suit for the day minus his tie, which they could no find. Jade decided to enter first to put a little distance between their arrival times.

Just as Ari was entering he saw Lloyd coming out of the coat check. Ari rushed over to him and quickly pulled him back into the room. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Drama invited me to come along, thinks there's a character in the script for him." Lloyd spoke not understanding what was going on. "Why what's happening."

"Lloyd, I swear to god you better keep the cock sucking mouth shut. You saw nothing today, you got that?" Ari spoke holding Lloyd's face between his flattened palms.

"What are you talking about Ari?"

"Jade, you did not see her, you did not meet her, you know nothing about her got it!" Ari then let go of Lloyd and started to walk towards the dinning area.

"What, why Ari?" Lloyd spoke stomping his foot to the ground.

"You'll see Lloyd, now come on." Ari then made his way over towards the group. Lloyd following close behind.

"Hey guys!" Vince greeted as Lloyd and Ari sat themselves between Vince and Drama.

Ari looked over to Jade who held a worried look on her face as she looked between him and Lloyd. Ari quickly kicked Lloyd to grab his attention and motioned with his eye's over to Jade. Remembering what Ari had just told him, Lloyd gave a small wave to Jade and spoke, "Hi, I'm Drama's agent Lloyd, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh ya Lloyd, this is Jade, my sister." Eric spoke looking between the two of them.

Ari felt a quick kick in the leg from Lloyd as he looked at him with big eyes. In response Ari just locked eyes with him and glared at him.

After years of working for and with Ari, Lloyd knew that was the look to keep his mouth shut. So the rest of the night went by awkwardly, at least for all those who knew about what was going on, at least everyone but Vince, who seemed to be finding pleasure in both Ari and Jade's squirming.

"So Jade, do you still want me to take you car shopping tomorrow? Eric asked from his seat next to Jade.

"Oh ya, that would be great, LA is not really a great place to not a car. At least in New York we had the train." Jade spoke as she pushed the food around on her plate.

"Well you seem to be getting around fairly easily." Vince spoke smirking at Jade as he raised his drink to his lips.

"The company has been pretty good with sending a driver when I need to get somewhere." Jade spoke quickly and confidently. Ari smirked to himself at Jade's quick thinking when suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling out he looked down to see Eddie's number on the screen.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." Ari spoke as he made to stand up.

"We are just about done here, how about we meet you outside?" Vince spoke and Ari nodded as he answered his phone and made his way out of the restaurant.

"Ari, mind telling me why you're looking this girl up?" Eddie questioned. Ari stepped out into the warm night air before he answered, making sure no one was behind him and gave his ticket to the valet while he talked on the phone.

"Why you asking?" Replied Ari as he walked over to the side of the building.

"Well I would like to know, whether I should tell you everything or not."

"I'm paying you to tell me." Then realization his Ari that something was not right. "Why, what don't you want to tell me?"

"Well to start with your Ms. Jade Murphy is really Mrs. Jade Tennant." Eddie waited for Ari to say something, but he did not. "So judging by your response you didn't know that?"

"No I didn't know she was fucking married. Fuck!" Ari spoke pinching his bridge with his fingers on his free hand.

"Well if it means anything, she has a restraining order out against him and they were only married six months ago, but she hasn't filled for divorce. On a nicer note, you landed yourself a billionaire."

Ari quickly removed his hand from his face. "What?"

"Your girl, she's set for life. Between the shares she sold of her company she ran with her husband and a number of investments, she has more money then I've ever seen, and trust me Ari, I've seen a lot." Eddie paused again before continuing, giving Ari's brain a small rest. Ari looked towards the door as the group all came out of the restaurant laughing and smiling. "There is some police reports I haven't been able to get my hands on, but judging by the restraining order, you may not want to know anything about the police reports."

"Send what you got to my office, I gotta go." Ari spoke in a monotone voice, thinking back to the fact that he had just slept with a married woman only hours ago. Ending the call and while still holding his phone Ari approached the group.

Walking to stand right in front of Jade, he looked from his phone then down towards Jade. "You're married..." Ari spoke softly, it was more a statement then a question.

Jade looked at him with wide eyes, then out of the corner of her eye she saw Eric's fist come flying to connect with Ari's chin. "You son of a bitch!" Ari fell to the ground from the shock of the blow, and Jade quickly rushed down to make sure he was okay. Meanwhile Turtle and Drama held Eric back as he tried to get at Ari.

Vince quickly stepped in between everyone with his hands up. "E, calm down."

Eric quickly shook off Turtle and Drama and looked at Vince. "Calm down! I knew that fucker was up to something." Then Eric leaned around Vince to look at Jade, who was currently holding Ari's face in his hands. "And you! When were you going to tell me you were fucking married!" Eric yelled at Jade.

Jade let go of Ari and stood up to look at Eric. "Let me guess it was to the fucker Shawn! Was the sleaze not good enough for you, you had to come all the way across the country just to find another man to fuck!" Vince watched as Jade's eyes began to tear up. He stepped forward looking straight at Eric and blocking his view of his sister.

"He hit her E." Vince whispered. Eric settled down instantly and looked at Vince.

"What?" Eric whispered as moved to look at Jade but Vince stepped with him to keep her from his sight.

"That's why she came out here. He smacked her around a month ago." Vince wanting Eric to understand what was going on. Vince could hear Jade behind him, sniffling trying to hold in her tears.

"Jade..." Ari whispered as he stood up from the ground and wrapped his arms around Jade. That was all she needed however, as she broke down sobbing into Ari's suit jacket. The last thing she ever wanted to do was relive that moment.

"You knew?" Eric spoke looking at Vince.

"She didn't want me to tell you. Jade called me right after it happened, I sent your mom and mine to go help her pack right away. It was good timing she had just been offered a job out here. Either way she would have been out here with us." Vince spoke stepping forward and placing a hand on Eric's shoulder trying to get him to understand. "She didn't want you to know, she just wanted to move on."

Vince then moved out of the way so Eric could see Jade, who was being consoled by Ari. "Jade..." Eric began but Jade turned quickly and cut him off.

"No Eric, we are not talking about this right now!" Jade spoke sternly but slowly. Turning back to Ari she looked at him through her glassy eyes. "Can you please take me back to my hotel?"

Nodding Ari led Jade through the group and over to his car where he opened the door for her and helped her get in. Then he made his way over to the drivers side without looking at the group and got in his car and headed back to the hotel.

Once they arrived Ari helped Jade out of the car and walked her towards the entrance of the hotel but they did not enter. "Jade, I will call you in the morning okay, we can talk about all this..." Ari started to talk but Jade looked at him quickly and shook her head.

"Please, I don't want to be alone right now." Her eyes bore into his, and Ari knew that look, the look he had seen so many of his actress portray on set but never wanted to see in reality.

Ari leaned down and kissed Jade on the head, "Okay." He then told the valet to take his car and took Jade's arm and led her into the hotel. Once they were up in her room Ari helped Jade out of her dress and got her into her bed. "I'll be right back okay, I'm just gonna grab some ice." Ari spoke pointing to his cut lip. "For a little guy your brother sure has a mean punch."

Quickly Ari left the room and grabbed a dish towel full of ice from the kitchen then kicked off his shoes as he entered the bedroom. Ari sat himself on top of the covers and wrapped his left arm around Jade's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"How did you find out?" Jade spoke with a sniffle.

"I might have hired a private investigator." Ari quietly chuckled as he leaned his head to the side to sit atop Jade's and placed his ice pack to his lip.

Jade laughed lightly at Ari's words. "Did you think I was after your money?"

"I'm piss poor, I knew that way you were into me for my chiseled body." Ari spoke trying to lighten the mood. "Just something Vince had said to me got me curious."

"You know, I should be mad at you." Jade then pushed herself up to look at Ari. "What did Vince say to you?"

"He said that you had already been through too much, so I wasn't suppose to hurt you." Ari whispered sitting up slightly so he could use his free hand to push a strand of hair out of Jade's face and behind her ear. "You got a few protective brothers you know, hopefully the rest of them don't hit any harder."

Jade smiled and reached up to take hold of the ice pack from Ari. "Does it hurt bad?"

"Like a mother fucker." Ari spoke wincing in pain as he spoke, Jade placed the ice pack lightly back on the side of Ari's face. "I'm guessing you're not going to want to see E for a while, so how about I take tomorrow off and we go look for cars together. We can go have breakfast, but just so you know it's all on you Mrs. Money Bags." Ari laughed.

"So you found out about that too?" Jade whispered. She looked into his eyes with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade awoke to find herself wrapped in Air's arms. He was still in his suit and she could feel the dry salt lines on her face from her tears.

"Go back to sleep." Ari whispered with his eyes still closed and with the sound of sleep in his voice.

"How's your face feeling?" Jade questioned as she looked at his cut lip.

"I'll survive. It would take two of your brother to do any real damage." Ari laughed as he brushed a finger across his lips, feeling where the cut was. "Now go back to sleep."

Jade smiled and quickly got out from the under the covers to straddle Ari. "But I'm excited, I never owned my own car before." Jade smiled as she looked down at him.

Ari shook his slightly and looked up at her. "You have a licence though?"

"In New York there was no point to actually owning a car, but when I needed one renting was so much more fun." Jade smiled as she slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Ari slid off as well and sat on the edge. Slowly he began unbuttoning his cuffs as he looked at Jade as she walked away. "So when are we going to talk about the other thing?"

Jade had just disappeared into the bathroom as Ari spoke. "What's there to talk about? I made a mistake and married an asshole." Came Jade's voice from behind the wall. Ari shed his shirt and made his way to the bathroom as Jade started the shower.

"Then why haven't you filed for divorce?" Questioned Ari as he and Jade shed the remainder of their clothing, and Ari helped Jade into the shower following shortly after.

"I didn't really have much time to think about." Jade said as she stepped under the water that ran from the large waterfall type style shower. Wetting herself she stepped forward out of the water and put her hands on Ari's chest.

"It's on my to do list, once I got settled. I just didn't want to think about it. I'm not proud that I let myself get into that situation, or that I wasn't capable of protecting myself." Jade looked down suddenly very interested in her fingers on Ari's chest.

Ari reached up and wrapped a finger under Jade's chin to force her to look up at him. "Hey, I'll be there, whenever you are ready." A smile formed on Jade's face as he said this.

The two of them finished their shower then dressed, Jade in a pair of skinny black pants, an over sized light sweater and a pair of flats. Ari had his dry cleaned suit from the day prior but only dawned the pants and shirt, leaving the top button undone.

"Maybe tonight we should stay at my place?" Ari suggested as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows.

Jade smiled at him. "Think you're getting luck tonight?" Ari walked towards her with his arms outstretched in surrender.

"More like I don't want you to be alone tonight." Jade smiled and closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you." Whispered Jade. "Let me pack an over night then, I start work tomorrow, should probably look some what presentable." She went about packing some clothes and other items into a small suitcase. When she was done Ari quickly took it from her and the two of them made their way to leave the hotel.

Arriving outside they waited for his car to be brought around. "So I was thinking breakfast, then we can go check out..." Ari began as he backed up and examined her with a smirk. "Beetle, you look like a beetle girl, oh, or a mini cooper."

"You're making short jokes aren't you?" Jade laughed just as Ari's car pulled up next to them. "I was thinking more like a nine eleven." Jade said this with a smirk as she walked around to the passenger side, the valet holding the door open for her.

"Wait, I can't tell if you're being serious." Ari laughed loudly as he placed Jade's suitcase in the trunk of his car and then proceeded to get into the drivers seat.

The breakfast went by relatively quickly the two of them making small talk, while Jade ignored the numerous calls from her brother. As the left the restaurant Jade informed Ari that she was not joking when she had mentioned the nine eleven, she really did in fact want one. With that, they were only in the dealership for about forty five minutes, as Jade signed the paperwork and was told it would be ready for pick up tomorrow.

They were now driving to Ari's place. "I warn you, it's not as extravagant as your hotel, really it's not even as extravagant as a motel. I may have divorced my wife, but I did love her, and she is the mother of my children. The only thing I fought for was the shirt on my back and my children." Ari spoke as they pulled up into the parking lot of the secured building.

"Well this doesn't look to bad to me, and that shows a lot about you." Jade smiled as she turned in her seat to look at him.

Ari scuffed. "What that I'm a giant push over."

Jade reached across the center console and placed a hand on Ari's forearm. "No, that you care about your family, and you would do anything for them." Ari took Jade's hand off his arm and held it in his, bringing it up slowly he placed a light kiss on it and looked at her.

"How did you and your brother come from the same womb?" Ari chuckled. Jade quickly pulled her hand back from Ari's and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

The pair then made their way up to Ari's penthouse apartment. He wheeled Jade's suitcase for her as they went. They entered and Ari moved to place Jade's suitcase near the entryway, then he proceeded to take Jade over to the couch, where the two sat down.

"Ari, do you think this is all going a little quickly?" Questioned Jade quietly. Ari reached over and took one of Jade's hands in his own, containing it within his big ones.

"Jade, I was married for twenty years. After that long it is difficult to come home to an empty house." Ari spoke slowly, then perked back up before continuing. "Specially when the house is this small, and even with fifty percent custody I still only get to see my son every other weekend." Jade looked up at Ari, not understanding what he meant.

"My job, doesn't give the best type of hours. So for now, until I can find some miracle to get me out of this whole mess I'm in, and I can properly take care of Jonah, the way a father should be." Jade was about to respond to Ari when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Slowly she pulled her hand from his and grabbed it to see that her boss was calling.

"Sorry, I should probably take this." Jade whispered. Ari nodded in response and Jade stood from the couch to take the call. "Hello Mr. Marten."

A deep males voice then came through the phone. "Jade sweet heart. How are you doing?"

Jade slowly began walking towards the large picture windows the lined the wall in the living space, to look outside. "Good, excited for tomorrow. What can I do for you?"

"Oh I was just calling to see if you wanted to go for dinner tonight, you know celebrate your starting work tomorrow."

Jade turned to Ari, who she knew had been listening to the call, Mr. Marten was not a quiet man by any means. Jade had to stifle a laugh as Ari pretended to hang himself from where he sat on the couch. "I'm sorry Mr. Marten I can't tonight. I'm having dinner with my brother and his family tonight."

"Well perhaps another night then. We will see you tomorrow then, remember nine a clock sharp."

"I will be there. Goodbye Mr. Marten." Jade then quickly ended the call and watched as Ari stood and starting walking towards her.

"So, want me to drop you off tomorrow, make sure the fucker doesn't try anything." Said Ari as came to stand in front of Jade. He placed his hands on her hips and looked down at her.

Jade smiled up at him. "And how do you plan on stopping him from trying anything?" Ari smirked and quickly hoisted Jade up in the air. Jade quickly wrapped her legs around Ari's waist as he began walking towards the bed at the other end of the large room.

"By making sure he knows you're mine."

Ari and Jade spent the rest of the day moving between the bed and the kitchen, and the couch, and about every where else that had a flat surface.

When morning came Ari dropped Jade off at work, then headed off to his own office. Ari arrived at his office to find Vince and the gang sitting in his office. Quickly he caught Jake's attention and pulled him into Lloyd's office. "Why are they here?"

"They wanted to talk to you about the movie." Jake spoke quickly, not understanding what was going on.

"Have you talked to E since the dinner?" Lloyd asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm still alive aren't I? Now I really feel like keeping it that way so Jake, go tell them I have to be at a meeting and wont be able to see them today." Ari spoke while glancing out of the room and towards his office. Quickly though he ducked back as Eric made eye contact with him.

A few seconds later Ari heard Vince yelling his name from the entry of the office. "Ari! Come on we need to talk."

"Tell that to the midget!" Ari yelled back as he poked his head out of Lloyd's office to see Vince.

"How's your face feelin Ari!" Eric yelled from behind Vince.

Ari straightened his suit quickly and walked out of the office. "Ya hit like a girl E." Making his way into his office Ari took a seat at his desk and looked at the gang.

"E, we promised this would just be about work." Vince spoke as he plopped himself down on the couch. "Now Ari, we want to do this one."

"I know I am working on it." Ari spoke fidgeting with his tie.

"We know you weren't in the office yesterday Ari." Eric spoke quickly. "I called to set up a meeting, and Jake said you were taking a personal day."

"Ya well after the commotion you caused at the restaurant a day was needed." Ari spoke looking to Eric. "When I hear something, you will hear something okay?"

"We better Ari." Vince spoke from his spot on the couch. Just then Jake came into Ari's office.

"Sir, I have Jade Murphy on the phone for you. I told her you were in a meeting but she said as long as it was with the guys I was okay to interrupt you. Also she wanted me to say hi to Vince for her." Ari raised a hand in the air signalling for him to put the call through. Jake quickly rushed back to his chair to transfer the call.

"Ouch, even we don't get a hi." Spoke Turtle. Once the phone rang Ari picked up the line and made eye contact with Eric.

"How's the meeting going?" Jade questioned from the other end of the line.

"As good as can be expected." Replied Ari who was now having a staring contest with Eric.

"Well I just wanted to let you know, they are dropping my car off here for me and I need to go approve my condo tonight, so no need to pick me up after work."

"Well then did you want to meet up for dinner?" Ari spoke while raising an eyebrow to Eric.

"Ya, and invite the guys. We can talk about all this before it gets more awkward."


End file.
